Treat for a Trick
by Jack M. Kaiser
Summary: A Halloween prank goes wrong for Jack, but Sam is there to help make it all better.


**Trick for a Treat**

Summary: A Halloween prank goes wrong for Jack, but Sam is there to help make it all better.

Pairing: Jack/Sam

Categories: Hurt/comfort. Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Stargate SG-1, I just whump them.

Author's Note: A very special thank you to my best friend and the other half of my evil brain not_a_zatarc for giving me the kick in the ass that I need from time to time to keep writing and for her help with this shorty (at the expense of her own masterful creations), but mostly for being the best friend a girl ever had.

The full moon shone down on the streets, casting eerie shadows across the neighborhood. The sounds of kids shouting 'Trick or Treat' and their laughter as they scurried from house to house echoed through the air. Jack dropped a package of M&M's into the last child's goodie bag and smiled as he watched the small pack of children skip down his steps to the street. He stood there for a moment and looked out at the night, thinking how it was a fitting night for Halloween.

With a laugh he closed the front door and sat the large bowl of candy on the hallway table. He wondered if Sam's house was as busy as his or if she'd run out of candy yet. Fat chance of that since between the two of them they bought all of the Halloween candy at the supermarket. The more he thought about her, the more he wished that he'd just done the whole trick or treat thing at her house like they had wanted to at first, but they thought that the kiddies would like to have one more house to hit up for treats.

He started into the kitchen for a drink when he heard a heavy thump against his front door. Thinking that a child had fallen, Jack ran to the door and pulled it open to see four teenage boys running down his driveway laughing. He let out a curse when he saw the smashed remnants of a large pumpkin splattered all over his front door, porch, and top steps.

Thinking that he could catch up to them, Jack stepped out onto the porch to go after them. But, instead of tearing after the teenage pranksters, he found himself flying through the air and coming down hard on his right leg. A loud crack echoed through the night air and Jack let out a howl of agony as he felt the bones in his lower right leg snap before the darkness of unconsciousness closed in on him.

SG1SG1SG1

It was just after nine o'clock and well over thirty minutes since her door bell had rang, so Sam flipped off her porch light. She was well and truly exhausted from running back and forth to the door handing out candy. Many times during the night she'd been tempted to just sit out on the porch and save herself the trouble, but she'd remember that part of the fun of trick-or-treating was ringing the doorbell. But, to be honest with herself, her mind was on Jack all night. She wondered how he was dealing with jumping for the doorbell and passing out candy. Walking into the kitchen, she put the bowl of leftover candy on the counter and looked around her kitchen. She didn't have a chance to have dinner and she was hungry. Not feeling like cooking or wanting to get out of the house for a while, she decided to go out for a bite to eat. She put her jacket on and grabbed her car keys from the counter. On her way out of the door she grabbed the little surprise treat that she'd made up for Jack. As she got into her car she decided to stop at Jack's house to invite him to come along. After all, he'd been on her mind all night long so it'd be nice to actually see him.

Sam pulled her car into Jack's driveway, letting out a sigh of relief when she saw that there were lights on inside his house and that his porch light was still on. She knew that it was too early for him to be in bed yet, but she was a little surprised that he hadn't given up on handing out candy. Her mind was on deciding which restaurant to go to as she climbed out of her car and started up the steps to Jack's front door. She made it up three steps before she looked up and saw Jack lying on his back in a puddle of pumpkin guts.

"Jack!" Sam screamed not even noticing her use of his first name as she ran up the remaining steps to Jack's side. Kneeling down at his side, she checked for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when she felt a strong and steady throbbing beneath her fingertips, it was then that she noticed that his lower leg was twisted at an awkward angle in a place where there wasn't a joint. She took her cell phone out of her pocket and called 911. Just as she finished the call and put her phone back into her pocket, Jack began to regain consciousness. She put her hand on his cheek and rubbed it with her thumb, "Easy, Sir, an ambulance is on its way. What happened?"

"D-amn kids. Punkin'- d'or. Went to- to go af-after them. I slipped and th-that's all I remember," Jack replied sluggishly, fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Sir, I need you to stay awake. I think that you may have a concussion."

"Ya th-ink?" Jack retorted before all the color drained from his face.

Sam knew what was coming and reacted immediately by turning Jack's head to the side just in time before he lost the contents of his stomach. When he was done his head lulled to the side and his eyes slowly slid shut.

"Sir, you have to stay awake," Sam pleaded. After s a few seconds without a response, Sam began to rub his cheek, "Jack!"

That did it. Jack's eyelids opened into mere slits, only showing a sliver of his chocolate brown eyes, "Ss-am."

"I'm right here, Sir," Sam replied nervously. Slurred speech isn't a good sign, God she wished that damned ambulance would hurry the hell up.

"S-aam?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"N'mmes J-ak," he told her as his loose grip on consciousness began to slip even more and he began to shiver.

"Okay, Jack, I need you to stay awake."

"Ne-d t- sl-ep," Jack replied sleepily, "L-uv y'u, Ss-m."

Sam wasn't sure that she heard that last part right, but before she could ask him the ambulance pulled into the driveway.

Taking a chance she leaned down and whispered into his ear, "I love you too, Jack."

She gave him a small kiss on the cheek then stood up and backed out of the way of the paramedics who came up onto the porch carrying their equipment. She watched helplessly as they treated Jack then placed him on a gurney. As she followed them to the ambulance, Sam looked up to see people lined up along both sides of the street, gawking and whispering to each other. Their curiosity made her angry, but she shook it off as she climbed into her car so that she could follow the ambulance to the hospital. She needed to concentrate on him now, he needed her and she was going to do everything in her power to be there for him.

SG1SG1SG1

Sam sat by Jack's bed holding his hand, letting the comforting beeps of the heart monitor and the muted hiss of the oxygen cannula beneath Jack's nose wash over her as she watched him sleep. It was the wee hours of the morning, but she had no desire to go home or to sleep. She'd been sitting by his side since he was admitted seven hours ago and that's where she planned to stay, except when she took a few minutes to go out to her car for his surprise. The doctor had been in a few hours and said that Jack had a concussion along with a broken tibia and fibula. Her eyes roamed down to the end of the bed where his casted leg lay propped on pillows and a chill ran down her spine when she tried to imagine what the pain must have been like for him. What bothered her the most was wondering how long he'd laid there alone and hurt. A lone tear rolled down her cheek and she leaned over to nuzzle her face into his hand. She didn't have the intent of falling asleep, but drinking in the feel of his skin and the scent of him lulled her into the sweet oblivion.

SG1SG1SG1

The pain in his leg and the back of his head rumbled through the darkness like thunder after a lightning strike, waking him from his drug aided slumber. The tickle of the oxygen blowing up his nose and steady beeping in his ear gave him a slight clue that he was in either a hospital or the infirmary. He wracked his thumping brain for the memory of what had happened to him this time and he remembered the little punks that smashed the pumpkin on his porch. The anger made his head hurt worse, so he decided to save himself the agony and just open his eyes. The bright light in the room drilled into his eyeballs as soon as his eyelids opened, eliciting a loud groan of pain.

"Jack?" Sam's worried voice echoed in his ears as he felt her warm hand glide across his cheek.

"Fine," Jack ground out through clenched teeth, "Gimme a sec."

Jack took a few deep breaths then slowly let his eyes open. The room blurred in front of him before it slowly came into focus. Then the most angelic face that he'd ever seen in his life appeared before him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'd be even better if someone would tell the bar band in my head that they got the bass turned up a little too high," Jack answered as he scrubbed his hand over his face.

"You really had me worried last night, Jack."

Jack opened his mouth to assure her that he was fine when her words sunk in, "Last night?"

"You've been asleep for over fifteen hours, Jack."

"Wow, that's a lot. So, what damage did I do this time?"

"You've got a concussion and you broke both of the bones in your lower leg."

Jack groaned, "Oy! Let me guess- I'm stuck in here for at least a week and lots of torture sessions to walk again. Right?"

"How did you know?"

"I've been there, done that, and got enough t-shirts to clothe everyone in Africa," Jack replied then looked around the room. He let out a laugh when he saw the large plastic Jack-O-Lantern filled with candy sitting on his bedside table. "What's that?"

Sam smiled, "It's a little treat to make up for the trick."

"C'mere," Jack said then grabbed Sam's hand, pulling her down and giving her a long passionate kiss. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Jack," Sam said then gave him another peck on the lips. "I'll be here with you the whole time, Jack. I don't ever want to be away from you."

Jack pulled her down for another kiss then patted the bed beside him. Sam got the hint and dropped the safety rail of the bed then climbed onto the bed beside Jack. He nuzzled into her hair and took a deep breath to inhale her scent. A big smile formed on his lips, "Now that's the best treat that I could ever get."

The End

5


End file.
